Forest of Memories
by industria
Summary: Darkstripe explores his feelings for Tigerstar, trying to figure out how to gain his favor. Tigerstar, meanwhile, is preoccupied with getting his revenge against Firestar. Will be DarkXTiger eventually.
1. Chapter 1: Mentor

Tigerstar and Darkstripe

My first fanfic in the Warriors series. It's going to be long, and eventually will be slash. There aren't very many stories on this pairing which is why I decided to write them first, since I'm kind of desperate for DarkXTiger. =) This will eventually be slash, maleXmale so if this bothers you please don't read.

**These aren't my characters, they belong to the writers known as Erin Hunter**.

Chapter 1: Mentor

Darkstripe watched as Tigerstar walked away from him. He could not help but feel disappointed. He was tempted to follow Tigerstar, but somehow he knew that this time Tigerstar would not appreciate it. No, Tigerstar was usually very clear when he gave orders.

Against his better judgment, or his cowardly judgment, Darkstripe crouched down and slowly padded after Tigerstar at a safe distance. The Dark Forest was creepy, no stars in the sky, he wondered briefly what it would have been like if he had chosen his clan over Tigerstar. Darkstripe knew that that was impossible, ever since he became an apprentice and Tigerstar became his mentor, he was born to follow Tigerstar no matter his crimes.

Luckily, Darkstripe thought to himself as he followed Tigerstar, the Dark Forest lacked wind, so picking up his scent was almost impossible. Tigerstar would not know that he was following him until Darkstripe wanted him to.

Tigerstar paused suddenly, sniffing around him. Darkstripe crouched lower to the ground, unsure if Tigerstar had scented him or if he was just making sure he was alone. Darkstripe waited for Tigerstar to move, but he did not.

Without warning two tabby cats appeared, both remarkably similar to Tigerstar. Darkstripe recognized Bramblepaw, though he had gotten bigger since the last time he saw him. The other he did not recognize.

"You're both on time for once," Tigerstar said eyeing Bramblepaw with a slight glare.

The other cat looked at Bramblepaw with some sympathy, but did not say anything. Tigerstar continued, "Hawkfrost, you did well chasing off that badger. Your skills as a warrior showed."

Hawkfrost beamed with pride, while Bramblepaw congratulated him. However, Tigerstar was not finished speaking and he interrupted him, "Brambleclaw have you figured out a way to become deputy yet. With Graystripe gone you should actively be pursuing that position."

Brambleclaw nodded, but Darkstripe could tell by his posture that he had hoped to avoid this topic. Darkstripe almost purred in amusement at the thought, Tigerstar never let anything go. The best course of action around Tigerstar was not to reveal anything to the tom. Tigerstar was an expert at finding a cats weakness and using that weakness to his advantage. Darkstripe should know he was one of those cats. Seeing Tigerstar string his sons along awakened the bitterness in him again.

Here he was, the cat who had died for Tigerstar. No one could be more loyal then that. Yet, Tigerstar had excluded him again, and included two cats whose loyalty was questionable at best. A little voice in his head added, _but if you were still alive you would be useful, you're dead you aren't useful to him anymore._ It was frustrating.

He watched as Tigerstar tought Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost fighting moves. Watching them reminded him of when Tigerstar taught him, but things had been different. Tigerstar had yet to come up with the plan that would eventually spiral out of control, leading to Tigerstar's exile. Tigerstar knocked Brambleclaw to the ground, clawing at his belly. Tigerstar had not been this ferocious with him when he trained him, but he had not learned those moves. Already the two of them knew more then he had learned as an apprentice. He struggled to keep his jealousy from making him leap down there and demanding Tigerstar to teach him and not those spoiled brats.

Darkstripe paused, mid-thought, and turning from the scene in front of him bitterly. He now realized why Tigerstar had not wanted him to come. Tigerstar knew Darkstripe's issues, probably better then Darkstripe himself, and had known that Darkstripe would demand all of Tigerstar's attention. He knew that Darkstripe would most likely not teach his sons to the best of his ability because of his jealousy.

Darkstripe walked quickly through the trees. He looked up, no stars could be seen. He thought bitterly to himself, _I even gave up StarClan for Tigerstar._

Many Moons ago

Darkkit clamored after his friend Runningpaw. Runningpaw turned and gave him a stern glare, "Darkkit what are you doing out of the nursery?"

"Following you," Darkkit squeaked, ducking as Runningpaw took a swipe at him. "Hey what was that for?"

"Go back, your mother will miss you," Runningpaw said sternly. "Besides I'm off for assessment. I should be made into a warrior soon."

Darkkit looked at the ground. If Runningpaw was made a warrior then Darkkit would be the only apprentice. After Nightkit had died, he was the only one left. He wondered who his mentor would be, maybe if Runningpaw became a warrior he could be his mentor. Darkkit did not talk too many of the other cats, so he was not too sure.

"Don't worry I'll play with you latter," Runningpaw said purring in amusement. "I doubt the assessment will take too long this time, since I'm the only one now."

Darkkit was tempted to follow him, but thought better of it. If Redtail caught him, he would be in big trouble and then he might have to wait longer to become an apprentice. Darkkit padded slowly back, besides Runningpaw was right his mother was going to be very very angry with him.

As he came back in to camp he saw Bluestar talking to Tigerclaw. They were in a deep discussion, but Tigerclaw looked pleased. Tigerclaw had not been a warrior long, if Darkkit remembered right. He was made a warrior not even a moon after Darkkit was given his name.

Tigerclaw looked up and at Darkkit. Darkkit froze, wondering what Tigerclaw was thinking. Darkkit was still unsure of what to make of him. Tigerclaw looked out for the clan well, if there were any problems it was commonly accepted that a cat would go to Tigerclaw sometimes even before Redtail and Bluestar.

Bluestar noticed Tigerclaw's distraction, and nodded at him to go. She padded up to him. Darkkit stared at her in wonder, she asked, "Is your mother around, I need to speak with her?"

Darkkit nodded enthusiastically, leading Bluestar to the nursery where his mother was likely to claw his ear off. His mother was lying down, speaking with Spottedleaf the new medicine cat. They both turned to look as Darkkit brought Bluestar in.

His mother took one look at him and hissed, "Where have you been? Did you get in trouble? Why is Bluestar here?"

"Its okay, Darkkit is fine," Bluestar interrupted firmly though her eyes glowed with amusement. "He was just wishing Runningpaw luck on his assessment."

Darkkit stared at her in amazement, how did she know that? His mother, however, seemed to accept that answer. Bluestar turned to him and said, "Why don't you go outside and play I need to talk to your mother."

Darkkit nodded and left along with Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf murmured a greeting to Bluestar as she passed. She turned to Darkkit, and asked, "Would you like to come with me and help me sort out the herbs?"

He nodded, as the only kit he did not have anyone to play with, so many of the older warriors tried to keep him as busy as possible. He ended up spending the rest of the day with Spottedleaf. He learned a great deal, though he really was not much good when it came to actually helping any injuries that came in.

He was just about to ask Spottedleaf if she wanted anything to eat, when Redtail came in, "Bluestar is calling a meeting."

At the same time Darkkit heard Bluestar's yowl calling all the cats. He followed Spottedleaf, and sat next to Runningpaw who looked proud. He whispered excitedly to Darkkit, "I'm going too made into a warrior. Isn't that exciting?"

Darkkit nodded, turning his attention to Bluestar who called Runningpaw forward, I, Bluestar, leader of Thunder clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Runningpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life? (1)

Runningpaw did not hesitate when he said, "I do."

Bluestar nodded before continuing, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: from this moment you will be known as Runningwind. StarClan honors your loyalty and your wit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." (1)

The camp roared with, "Runningwind, Runningwind."

Runningwind glanced at Darkkit eyes bright with happiness and awe. Darkkit ran up to him, congratulating him. As the noise died down, Bluestar signaled with her tail for silence.

Everyone paused looking up, Bluestar began to speak, and "It is time for Darkkit to begin his training, as an apprentice."

Darkkit looked up with surprise, Runningwind pushed him forward. He wondered what his name would be, before remembering sadly that he still had to go through training.

Before he had time to dwell on it, Bluestar continued, "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. He would like to become a warrior of Thunderclan, but must first become an apprentice. Darkkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw." (1)

Darkpaw looked at Runningwind pleased with himself. He saw from the corner of his eye Tigerclaw's tail twitch impatiently.

Tigerclaw stepped forward suddenly, before Bluestar spoke again. Bluestar hesitated a moment before continuing, "Tigerclaw, you will train Darkpaw. Thristleclaw was your mentor. I hope that his loyalty and bravery will pass through you to your new apprentice." (1)

There was a chorus of, "Darkpaw, Darkpaw."

Darkpaw meanwhile was too shocked to say anything. He knew he was going to apprenticed soon, but not this soon. Tigerclaw reached forward touching noses with Darkpaw. Darkpaw looked up at him in amazement.

"We'll start training first thing tomorrow," Tigerclaw said and he pushed his way out of the crowd of cats that went up to congratulate him. Runningwind poked him hard, and mouthed congratulations before going off to sit vigil. Darkpaw's mother padded up, and gave him a quick lick of happiness.

"I'm so proud of you," she said as the other cats went back to what they were doing. "You have a fine mentor."

Darkpaw nodded, and started to follow her into the nursery when he remembered that he would sleep in the apprentice den.

He said a quick goodbye to his mother, before heading off to the apprentice den. He crawled in; it was bigger then what he had imagined, made for several apprentices. Runningwind had been the last of his group to receive his warrior name, due to an injury. Mousefur and Tigerclaw had become warriors together, after they had successfully forced a fox out of their territory.

Darkpaw was not going to have anyone with him. He had not truly realized this until he lay down to sleep and found no one with him. He missed his mother, and he wished his sister was with him. Nightkit had died when a badger had attacked killing her and the old medicine cat who had tried to save her.

He curled up tightly, wrapping his tail around him. It was much colder sleeping alone. Darkpaw hated it, he wanted the warmth of his mother back, and he wished, though he knew he should not, that Runningwind was still Runningpaw. Then he would have company. Darkpaw could not stand being alone. He closed his eyes tightly, and was soon asleep.

The next morning he felt someone prodding him. He blinked up at Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw stepped back, "Come on eat some fresh kill. Then I'll take you around the border."

Darkpaw leapt to his paws, and scrambled after Tigerclaw. He took a vole, and sat down next to Tigerclaw, eating quickly. Tigerclaw barely took notice of him, instead he talked to Redtail. They were arguing the best way to deal with RiverClan, who had gotten somewhat comfortable near Sunningrocks. Darkpaw had to agree with Tigerclaw the best way to deal with RiverClan was to fight them off.

Once Darkpaw was done, Tigerclaw quickly said farewell to Redtail. Together they walked off, towards Snakerocks. Tigerclaw made him check for strange scents, finding none they ventured over to Two-legged place, and then to ShadowClan territory. Tigerclaw taught him each new smell as they went along, circling the whole of ThunderClan territory.

As they were approaching camp, Tigerclaw spoke, "You did well today. Go get something from the fresh kill pile and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be even more vigorous training."

Darkpaw glowed with pride, snatching up some fresh kill before sitting next to Runningwind, who looked a little put out. Dark paw swallowed his bite, "What's wrong?"

"Wha—nothing," Runningwind said returning to his meal.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, it really is nothing," Runningwind shrugged his shoulders, licking his back. "I guess I feel a little out of place is all."

"Oh, you've only been a warrior for one day," Darkpaw said sharing tongues with Runningwind. "I've been an apprentice for one day, and I'll admit it is weird."

"Yeah, how did that go," Runningwind asked. "Did Tigerclaw work you to death?"

"I guess," Darkpaw shrugged. "I did a lot of work, but I knew it already."

"He probably had too, to see where you are," Runningwind said, confusing Darkpaw's lack of response with disappointment.

"It was still fun," Darkpaw counter, Runningwind merely purred in amusement.

As soon as Darkpaw was done, he got up and went to the apprentice den. He was excited about tomorrow, Tigerclaw must be teaching him something difficult if he wanted him to go to sleep immediately after eating. He twitched with excitement, he could not wait to go out.

Again he had a hard time falling asleep, he really did not like sleeping alone. It was cold without his mother to warm him. He pushed himself as far as he could into the den and curled tightly. He was almost asleep when Tigerclaw popped in.

"Good, I was just making sure you did what I asked," Tigerclaw said, Darkpaw looked up at him in awe.

Darkpaw wished he could sleep with at least Tigerclaw. He was not particularly close Tigerclaw. Yet, he reminded himself. Tigerclaw nodded and turned to leave, "Why don't you sleep with the warriors tonight, its too cold for you to sleep here by yourself."

Darkpaw stared up at him shocked that was the last thing he had expected. Tigerclaw turned to make sure he was following, and seemed to get aggravated that Darkpaw had yet to follow him, "Come on, I'm not going to wait for you, and I doubt the other warriors will let you without me."

Darkpaw shut his mouth and quickly followed him.

Darkstripe sighed at that memory. At the time it had seemed as if Tigerclaw actually cared about him, but now Darkstripe realized that that friendliness was an act to gain followers. He needed support within the clan so that he could rule over it.

Darkstripe stopped, his ears drooping. No, he knew that he and Tigerclaw shared something more then a leader-follower relationship. There had to be something more between them, otherwise everything Darkstripe did was all for nothing, and that was too depressing a thought for Darkstripe to deal with at that moment.

1) These lines are quotes from the book series. I'm pretty sure both are used in Book 1 Into the Wild since Firestar becomes Firepaw and Fireheart in that book, but really you can pick up any of the books and find one or the other, sometimes both. You can also find them on a website, called warriorswish, which is where I got it from, because I'm out of the country and don't have the books. The reason I put them in was I didn't want to skip over the naming ceremonies because they are important to the story.

Note: Updates might be slow, I'm currently studying abroad and therefore will be spending more time sightseeing and doing homework, then writing this story. So I'm asking you to be patient. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming a Warrior

Sorry the new chapter took so long, it was being evil and still kind of is. I think I'm going to have a bit a Tigerstar's point of view in the next chapter, in the Dark Forest instead of Darkstripe. It's hard writing Tigerclaw with his "mask" on, the one that fools all the cats into thinking he's good. I've looked over it several times, and it sounds alright. This chapter is long; it will probably be one of the longest chapters.

It might take me awhile to get the next chapter up, mainly because I have midterms (in Japan) coming up.

The Erins own this series not me.

Chapter 2

Becoming a Warrior

Darkstripe paced in a circle, wondering what he should do. Ever since he had become an apprentice he followed Tigerstar, and now that he could not do that anymore he was lost. There was no where to go here in the Dark Forest, everything here loomed over him as if it were going to swallow him whole.

For the first time since his apprenticeship he was alone, and that terrified him. For the first time he was questioning his undying loyalty to Tigerstar. It was too late, he thought to himself bitterly, and there was nothing he could do about it anymore. StarClan would not change their mind for him, especially since he doubted half the cats up there liked him much to begin with.

Wait, he thought to himself, why would he even want to be with StarClan? They allowed a stupid kittypet to take Tigerstar's place, and forced Tigerstar to commit unspeakable acts. Tigerstar would never have betrayed his clan if Firestar had never come into the forest. StarClan had forced this fate on him and Tigerstar. That was the only explanation that Darkstripe could accept.

Still that did not change the fact that Darkstripe did not know what to do with himself. Tigerstar had always told him what to do, when to do it and how to do it, now for the first time since he was a kit he had to make decisions on his own. If only he had not gotten swept up in the whirlwind of Tigerstar's life, as soon as, he became a warrior.

Darkpaw looked up at Tigerclaw with wide eyes, a vole in his mouth. Tigerclaw looked pleased, his eyes shown with a bit of pride. "Good job Darkpaw, Bluestar will have no reason not to make you a warrior now."

Darkpaw set the vole down, "Really?"

"Of course," Tigerclaw said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You could have been a warrior awhile back. You have done very well, you caught more fresh kill then even Runningwind when he took his assessment."

Darkpaw felt his pride swell up. Tigerclaw rarely gave him such compliments, which must mean he had done well. Tigerclaw picked up a mouse, and swished his tail indicating that they were returning home. Darkpaw picked up his vole and followed Tigerclaw quivering with excitement.

Bluestar was the first cat Darkpaw saw when he entered camp. She walked over to them as Tigerclaw set the mouse in the fresh kill pile. She spoke first, "How did Darkpaw's assessment go?"

"Well," Tigerclaw replied, and then proceeded to tell Bluestar all the good things Darkpaw had done during his assessment.

Bluestar nodded, her eyes shown with approval, "Good, Darkpaw why don't you give that vole to one of the elders. One-Eye is complaining again. Then you can eat yourself."

Darkpaw quickly went to the elders den, and gave One-Eye the vole, who glared at him. Turning back he went back and got a big plump mouse. Finding Runningwind he sat down next to him and began to eat. Runningwind nodded to him.

"How did your assessment go," Runningwind said, not looking up from his food.

"Great," Darkpaw said cheerfully, "Tigerclaw thinks that I'm pretty much ready to become a warrior. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," Runningwind said looking over at Tigerclaw with uncertainty in his eyes.

Darkpaw stared up at him, abandoning his food for the moment, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Runningwind said going back to his vole; Darkpaw, however, was not convinced, but he let the subject drop.

"How was patrol, anything suspicious," Darkpaw said returning to his meal.

Runningwind seemed to brighten up at the mention of patrol, "It went well. No scents of other clans and we brought back a lot of fresh-kill."

"That's good news," Darkpaw agreed, finishing his mouse in two quick bites. "Well I'm going on patrol with Tigerclaw soon so I better get going."

"Really," Runningwind said, looking slightly disappointed, "Whose all going on the patrol?"

"Uh, me, Tigerclaw, Mousefur, and Redtail," Darkpaw said trying to remember what Tigerclaw had said this morning. "Anyway when I get back, maybe we can go hunting together."

Runningwind nodded, but he still looked unhappy, his shoulders were hunched over. Darkpaw stared at him in concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Runningwind repeated, looking away. "It's just that you spend an awful lot of time with Tigerclaw."

"He's my mentor, of course we do," Darkpaw said impatiently, not this argument again. "Tigerclaw is the most amazing cat ever."

Runningwind looked slightly affronted, but did not say anything more on the subject. Instead he said, rather stiffly, "I'm going to find Mousefur, excuse me."

Darkpaw watched him leave slight angry. Just because he had grown close to Tigerclaw did not mean he had forgotten Runningwind, though Runningwind obviously thought so. He got up to go talk to Runningwind when Tigerclaw came up to him, "Its almost time to go. What's wrong, did Runningwind say something to you again?"

Darkpaw shook his head, before he could reply Mousefur and Runningwind came up. Runningwind said nothing to either Darkstripe or Tigerclaw, he looked as if he was intensely listening to Mousefur, "When are we leaving? Redtail is taking his time as usual."

Tigerclaw bowed his head in agreement, before turning to Runningwind with a slight smirk in his eyes, "What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

Runningwind looked startled by the question, but recovered quickly, "Hunting, with…uh, someone who isn't busy."

Runningwind looked sheepishly at the ground. Tigerclaw gave Runningwind a hard stare, but did not comment on Runninwind's lack of a real answer, "Okay, well we have to go here comes Redtail."

Darkpaw had no idea what Runningwind's problem actually was. Mousefur looked at her brother as if he had grown two heads. She whispered something quickly in his ear; he let out a low hiss of annoyance, but did not say anything.

Once Redtail joined them, Tigerclaw mentioned that Runningwind needed someone to go with him hunting, Redtail nodded glancing around the camp, "I see, why not ask Goldenflower, she was looking for someone to go hunting with earlier."

Runningwind nodded, though his shoulders were still slumped, "That sounds good."

Redtail flicked his tail and Darkpaw fell into formation behind Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw spoke quietly to Redtail about RiverClan. Mousefur chimed in, "It's just odd, Bluestar should be forcing those prey-stealing--"

Redtail interrupted her softly, "They haven't stolen anything. Bluestar doesn't want to make the first move; if she did it would appear as if we were trying to steal territory from RiverClan. Besides, Crookedstar doesn't have enough warriors right now to pose much of a threat."

"Now, but I hear that they have five apprentices," Tigerclaw said, sharing a look with Mousefur. "We have one, Longkit will be made into an apprentice soon, but that's nowhere near the level we should have."

"It was a bad year for kits," Mousefur agreed looking slightly anxious. "Before long ThunderClan is going to have to ask every she-cat to have babies."

The expression on Mousefur's face spoke her feelings on the subject better then the words she spoke. Redtail gave her an exasperated glance, "Mousefur, no one is going to make you do anything that you don't want to do. Relax a couple of queens are pregnant. All we can to do is hope that they have more then one kit."

Darkpaw nodded his head in agreement, but paused when Tigerclaw interrupted Redtail, "That's all well and good, but we need to be extra careful, we have fewer warriors now then ever."

"I know," Redtail replied simply, heading towards the RiverClan border. "We'll figure it all out soon. Bluestar knows what she's doing."

Tigerclaw let out a snort, but did not say anything more. They found nothing unusual at the RiverClan border at first. Just when Darkpaw thought that they were going to through the patrol without incident, suddenly a rabbit shot past them followed by a dark cat.

"Wait, Loudpaw," a cat called out, Darkpaw recognized him as the Deputy of RiverClan, but he could not remember his name.

Loudpaw halted, realizing suddenly where he was, he looked horrified. He went to run back across the border, but Mousefur had seized her chance and pounced on him. The Deputy and another cat came running up, howling for Mousefur to stop. Redtail pushed Mousefur off whispering something in her ear.

Redtail turned to look at the RiverClan warriors, and said in the coldest voice Darkstripe had ever heard, "Oakheart, watch your apprentices."

"Sorry Redtail, it won't happen again," Oakheart said stiffly pushing Loudpaw back into RiverClan territory.

'I should hope not," Tigerclaw hissed, he was crouched low as if expecting them to be attacked, Darkpaw did the same. The cat next to Oakheart hissed at Tigerclaw, Darkpaw took a step back.

"Leopardfur," Oakheart said with some exasperation, "Be quiet, we can't afford to fight right now."

Oakheart turned back to Redtail, "Again I'm sorry. If it's alright with you we will leave. Will we see you at the gathering tomorrow?"

"Of course," Redtail replied curtly, giving Mousefur a look for the she-cat had hardly backed off, only two paces from RiverClan territory. "I trust that you will not come back once we're gone."

Oakheart bristled while Leopardfur spoke up, "Loudpaw came in by accident. ThunderClan has nothing that we need."

Oakheart stepped in front of Leopardfur when Mousefur reacted and took a step forward. Redtail finally had enough, "Mousefur, back off. Bluestar will be angry if we fight them. We are leaving."

With that Redtail turned heel and walked off. Mousefur stopped hissing, sharing a glance of disbelief with Tigerclaw. Both waited for the RiverClan cats to go back to there side. Once they were there, Mousefur and Tigerclaw followed Redtail, Darkpaw right behind them.

Darkpaw wondered if the RiverClan cats really would stay out of ThunderClan. Tigerclaw glanced back at him, and spoke quietly so no one could hear, "Darkpaw, you are going to be made into a warrior tonight."

Darkpaw looked up at him in surprise, Bluestar had said soon, but he did not realize so soon. Tigerclaw went on, "You will also be going to the Gathering tomorrow night. So tomorrow, I don't care how excited you are, rest up. I don't want the other clans seeing my former apprentice passed out during a Gathering."

Tigerclaw spoke the words harshly, but Darkpaw could hear a tinge of worry in them. Darkpaw reassured Tigerclaw, "Don't worry, I'll rest up. I'm so excited."

"Yes, yes," Tigerclaw said somewhat impatiently looking up at Redtail, who was currently having what appeared to be a very interesting conversation with Redtail.

They reached camp in record time; Redtail went to tell Bluestar what had occurred, while the rest of them went to the fresh kill pile. Darkpaw spotted Runningwind eating by himself; he grabbed a vole and sat down next to Runningwind.

"How was hunting with Goldenflower," Darkpaw asked, Runningwind shrugged going back to his own vole before answering.

"Well, it was kind of awkward," Runningwind said hesitantly. Just then Willowpelt walked up with fresh kill in her mouth, and sat next to Runningwind.

She looked at Runningwind curiously, who looked like he had just been pounced on from behind, "What's wrong?"

"Uh," was the only reply Runningwind managed, he shifted his weight away from her slightly.

Willowpelt shared a look with Darkpaw, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Runningwind said quickly, eating his food quickly. Darkpaw shifted his paws what was the she-cat doing here. Runningwind had mentioned that she had wanted to only be friends and not mates any longer, not that they had kits.

They ate in awkward silence for a few minutes, before Bluestar appeared from her den. She flicked her tail indicating that she was getting ready to call a meeting and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting."

There was some grumbling from those who had not finished eating, but everyone gathered around Highrock. Runningwind looked relieved, and took a seat next to Whitestorm. Darkpaw sat next to him, feeling only slightly guilty at the hurt look Willowpelt sent Runningwind's way.

He did not dwell on it though, turning back to Bluestar. Tigerclaw sat down next to him, just as Bluestar began speaking, "RiverClan is getting too familiar with ThunderClan territory. I hope to resolve this conflict at the Gathering with Crookedstar personally, but chances are that won't happen so we must prepare for a greater threat from RiverClan."

There were murmurs between the cats at what Bluestar had said, but Bluestar seemed anxious to continue, "That said, I'm going to announce ahead of schedule who is going to the Gathering tomorrow; Redtail, Whitestrom, Tigerclaw, Mousefur, Frostfur, Brindleface, Willowpelt, Runningwind, and Darkpaw will come with me."

The cats nodded in agreement, most thinking the meeting was over, but Bluestar held up her tail, "It's time for a naming ceremony to take place. While I have been told it would be better to wait until after the Gathering to have a new warrior, I feel that Darkpaw has proved himself many times, and Spottedleaf agrees that we should not make Darkpaw remain an apprentice when he is already trained."

The cats stared up at Bluestar in surprise, but non more then Darkpaw who had not expected the speech, "Darkpaw come forward."

He walked hesitantly forward, feeling the eyes of his clan mates on him. He looked up at Bluestar almost trembling with nerves, she continued, "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Darkpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" 1

Darkpaw nodded before remembering he had to speak, "I-I do."

He winced at the sound of his quivering voice, but Bluestar took no notice, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Darkstripe. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." 1

Darkstripe; that was his new name, he barely had time to digest it when the cats surrounding him chorused his name, "Darkstripe, Darkstripe."

He saw Tigerclaw beaming at him, he had never seen Tigerclaw so proud of him, "You did well."

That was all he got from Tigerclaw before the other cats descended on Darkstripe, congratulating him. Darkstripe felt slightly embarrassed, but as quickly as it the ceremony had happened, the crowd dissipated.

Bluestar came forward, "You will sit vigil tonight."

Then she turned to her clan and dismissed them. Darkstripe realized he was in for a long night, but he could not help, but feel excited at the prospect at being a full warrior. No more elders, no more having to do what every warrior told him to, and no more sleeping by himself. Now he would be able to join his clan mates in the warriors den. This made him unspeakably happy.

As enthusiastic as he was when he started his vigil, Darkstripe was ready to sleep when it ended. He did not need Tigerclaw to tell him to sleep; his body was already saying that. The moment he was relieved he went to the fresh kill pile grabbing a mouse he ate it, slowly, he was not really hungry, but if he did not eat before sleeping he would be even more miserable when he woke up.

As he ate Tigerclaw came up beside him, with some fresh kill, "How was your vigil? I take it nothing exciting happened."

Darkstripe shook his head; it had been a long, cold, boring night. He was not sure if he had the energy to speak. Tigerclaw let out a purr of amusement, "You should get some sleep, your about to fall asleep on your fresh kill."

Darkstripe nodded absentmindedly eating his mouse with determination. Tigerclaw stretched out next to him, lazily eating, "I think Bluestar's wrong."

Darkstripe looked at him with confusion, "About what?"

"Waiting for RiverClan to attack," Tigerclaw said eyes narrowed slightly. "She's basically giving RiverClan permission to attack our elders and kits. We can't afford an attack on our soil. It needs to be on RiverClan territory."

Darkstripe agreed silently, Tigerclaw continued obviously not needing Darkstripe to say anything, "Besides if we attack RiverClan, and defeat them then we'll prove that just because we are short a few apprentices we are still strong."

Darkstripe could see the logic in that, but he doubted Bluestar would listen. Bluestar mainly took territory advice from Redtail. She listened to what some of the others had to say, such as Whitestorm and Tigerclaw, but usually only to garner what the cats wanted and not really for advice.

Spottedleaf came over shyly, "Tigerclaw, Bluestar and Redtail want to talk to you about tonight."

Tigerclaw flicked his tail in acknowledgement, turning to Darkstripe he said somewhat arrogantly, "I think you're done with that mouse."

Darkstripe looked down at his mouse to find that he had indeed finished it. Getting up slowly, his muscles protesting the movement, he walked into the warriors den and promptly fell asleep.

The next thing he knew he was being prodded by a paw. Annoyed he attempted to ignore it, but whoever wanted him awake prodded him harder. Darkstripe blinked up at the cat that stood over him. Runningwind stood over him, with a look of impatience.

"Didn't think you'd wake up," Runningwind said lightly. "We're leaving for the Gathering soon, get something to eat before we go."

Darkstripe watched Runningwind go. He felt a pang of disappointment, he had hoped for some reason that it had been Tigerclaw. That did not make since, why did he suddenly want Tigerclaw. Maybe he felt he was losing Tigerclaw, after all, Tigerclaw did not have a reason to be with Darkstripe anymore.

He left the den to pick up some fresh kill. He ate quickly, not sure when exactly they were leaving. As he ate he heard as much as felt a cat sit by him, turning he saw Tigerclaw. Unsure of what to say he continued eating.

Tigerclaw did not say anything to him; instead he was conversing with Whitestorm who had followed him. "What do you think is going to happen at the Gathering?"

Whitestorm shrugged, "Who knows? Crookedstar may see reason and not pursue Sunningrocks, but many in his clan would love a piece of it, if not all of it. Crookedstar is more likely to listen to his clan then to a rival clan, especially with all the tension."

Tigerclaw agreed silently, "Bluestar should know this."

"She does," Whitestorm said sharply, but he was purring with some amusement. "She just likes to talk before acting, rarely has she acted without thinking. Don't worry so much. I doubt RiverClan will attack us for quite some time. If we show them we are still strong, then we have nothing to worry about."

Darkstripe wondered if that was true. After all they no longer had any apprentices. Longkit was still a half moon away from reaching the age of apprenticeship, and they were sorely lacking in kits. Longkit had been the only one born who survived, leaf-bare had been especially hard this year.

Tigerclaw seemed to feel the same way as Darkstripe about Longkit, "It would help if we could make Longkit an apprentice now."

"It's too soon for him," Whitestorm said giving Tigerclaw a look that could not be argued with. "Bluestar will make him an apprentice as soon as he is ready, and not a moment before that."

"Who do you think his mentor will be," Tigerclaw said curiously.

Darkstripe paused, suddenly fearing that Tigerclaw meant to have a new apprentice. He was kind of upset that Tigerclaw would already be looking for a new apprentice, after only a day of Darkstripe being a warrior.

"Maybe Mousefur, or Runningwind," Whitestorm said lightly. "Neither have had an apprentice yet, though both are a little high strung."

Tigerclaw murmured his agreement, "Perhaps Darkstripe. I know he recently became a warrior, but he shows great promise."

Darkstripe was pulled from his internal self pity, and found him self staring at Tigerclaw in shock. That was not what he expected to hear.

Whitestorm appeared shocked as well, but he recovered faster then Darkstripe, "Well that could be possible, after all Darkstripe has shown more responsibility then either Runningwind or Mousefur."

"Exactly," Tigerclaw said eyes gleaming slightly. Darkstripe was unsure what that meant, but he liked the sound of it.

Before Darkstripe could say anything Redtail appeared, "It's time to go."

The cats, who had been chosen, gathered together to leave. Darkstripe noted that there were more cats then usual, and that Bluestar usually took more elders went then warriors. Bluestar appeared next to Redtail signaling that it was time to go.

They moved quickly through the night, Darkstripe felt a quiver of excitement. This would be his first Gathering as a warrior.

They reached Fourtrees, and found that they were the first ones there. Bluestar signaled for them to stop. A few minutes later RiverClan appeared. There was tense silence as both clans realized that they were the only ones there. Bluestar shared a look with Redtail, before they both moved forward to meet Crookedstar, along with Oakheart.

Darkstripe watched the two leaders whisper to each other, while their Deputies sat next to each other in awkward silence. Tigerclaw made a noise that sounded like a mix between exasperation and amusement.

Darkstripe turned to him questioning, Tigerclaw leaned closer, "Bluestar's trying to keep the peace, not like Crookedstar is going to go against the Warrior Code."

"Yeah," Darkstripe said lamely, unsure what he was supposed to say. Even after several moons under Tigerclaw he still did not understand him all that well.

Tigerclaw glanced at him for a moment before asking, "What's wrong, did you sleep like I asked you to?"

Darkstripe nodded, and then looked away. Tigerclaw's concern was a little overwhelming; Tigerclaw had rarely shown this while he trained him. In fact Tigerclaw was quite scary when he trained Darkstripe. Even when Tigerclaw praised, there was a sense of power to the cat that Darkstripe could only envy.

Tigerclaw's muscles were tense even when he was obviously relaxed. His coat sleek, despite the moons of fighting and starvation. Tigerclaw was regal; Darkstripe could not help but think that Tigerclaw was the most suited for leadership after Bluestar.

The thoughts scared him; he had never admired another cat this much before. Runningwind was more like his brother, he never thought of Runningwind's muscles or the way he carried himself. He never felt a pang of loneliness when he thought about Runningwind. Darkstripe did not know what that meant.

Before he had time to delve into his thoughts further, ShadowClan appeared. Tigerclaw's interest peaked, he gestured at Darkstripe to follow him. Darkstripe hesitated for a second before following. Darkstripe recognized Clawface and Brokentail.

Tigerclaw went up to Brokentail and began to speak in a low voice. Darkstripe took a step forward, stopping when Brokentail gave him a glare. He stopped, wondering for a moment why Tigerclaw wanted him there; Tigerclaw seemed to notice because he spoke before Darkstripe could, "Relax, he's with me."

"Really," Brokentail said softly, but did not argue. "We already have the plans ready, so you don't have to worry about that. I'm of course not going to tell you the plans in case you betray me. I still doubt your sincerity."

"Of course you do," Tigerclaw said calmly. Darkstripe looked at them both in confusing, what was going on?

Brokentail shifted his weight, he clearly did not believe Tigerclaw, but seemed to decide it was better to move on, "The only thing left is to figure out a time to do it. When do you think is a good time?"

"You would know that better then me," Tigerclaw said suppressing a hiss. "I don't live in ShadowClan. If you are ready it sounds like a good enough time to me."

Brokentail looked unsure, but before he could say much more WindClan showed up. Brokentail snorted, "They've been late to every Gathering for the past few moons. Do they think we have the time to wait around for them?"

Tigerclaw shrugged, he did not look very interested in WindClan, "They'll eventually get what's coming to them, but for now the meeting is going to start. Darkstripe, come on."

Darkstripe followed, about to ask what that conversation was about. Tigerclaw must have sensed he was about to ask, "I'll explain it to you after the Gathering."

Just then Raggedstar called the meeting to order, and began talking about his clan, "ShadowClan is prospering; we've had some problems with rogues, but nothing we can't handle. We have a couple of new apprentices."

The two apprentices looked bashful as the cats around them congratulated them, Raggedstar continued, "The rats have been forced out of ShadowClan territory, and with them their sicknesses. Yellowfang here saved as many as she could. That's all."

Darkstripe nodded, he had forgotten that ShadowClan had been sick. Last Gathering he had not been there, but he remembered Tigerclaw talking about it.

Tallstar came forward, "The humans have been quiet lately, as is usual around this time. We have a one new warrior, Mudclaw." Two of our kits are almost ready to be apprentices."

Crookedstar started to speak after Tallstar, but Bluestar took over, "Our clan has been doing well, we have a new warrior Darkstripe, and a kit who will be an apprentice soon. Also two of our queens are pregnant with kits."

She did not say anything more, letting Crookedstar speak, he spoke similarly about warriors and apprentices. Then he looked directly at Bluestar, "RiverClan has grown strong again, and we also have a few new apprentices, Mistypaw and Stonepaw."

Tigerclaw scowled, "Why didn't she mention RiverClan, we could gain sympathy that way."

"Perhaps she's trying to avoid a war," suggested Runningwind scathingly, though he did not say anything else when Tigerclaw glared directly at him.

Darkstripe gave Runningwind a dirty look, Tigerclaw knew what he was talking about. Darkstripe should know he was trained by Tigerclaw. He knew how tough and how smart Tigerclaw was.

Tigerclaw bristled silently until the meeting was over. He was about to come over, but stopped when Redtail appeared in front of him, "Bluestar has decided to talk to Crookedstar privately, come on lets move out."

"Wait, you're not going to stay with her," Tigerclaw said in disbelief, his tail twitching.

"No, Whitestorm volunteered," Redtail said giving Tigerclaw a look of annoyance, then turned and left to inform the others that they were leaving.

"What is she thinking," Tigerclaw muttered, and then turned to Darkstripe. "She doesn't seem to realize that the smarter move would have been to announce it in front of every cat."

"Or…" Runningwind trailed off when Darkstripe gave him a dirty look. "Fine, I'm going to find Willowpelt, bye."

Tigerclaw watched him leave, "I thought he would never leave. He's been following you around like a lost puppy."

Darkstripe's mouth curled, "That's because he can't figure out what's up with Willowpelt. They've been an on and off thing for the past three moons, now she's treating him as just a friend and he's unsure of where he stands. He was sharing tongues with Goldenflower earlier, and Willowpelt hasn't talked to him since."

Tigerclaw stood in stony silence, "So he's taking his romantic woes out on me because…"

Tigerclaw trailed off waiting for Darkstripe to elaborate, when he did not Tigerclaw mercifully changed the subject, "I brought you to see Brokentail because I need your help. In short, ShadowClan is in dire need of a new leader."

Darkstripe's eyes widened at the implication, "You're going to help him, Tigerclaw--."

Tigerclaw interrupted impatiently, "Of course I'm not going to help him, at least in conventional terms. I gave him the idea and he is going to tell me when it happens when that does we can move on to the next step."

"Next step," Darkstripe asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it right now," Tigerclaw said his eyes gleaming, "Any way, the problem I have is I need someone to be at the border of ShadowClan to meet with Clawface next half moon. I can't because Redtail seems suspicious of me, and has been watching me like a hawk for the past moon. Clawface will tell you if the plan was successful or not."

Darkstripe agreed before he put much thought into it, Tigerclaw's mood seemed to improve, "Good."

Tigerclaw stalked off, and Darkstripe hurried after him. Darkstripe was excited, it he did this secret mission perfectly then he could prove to Tigerclaw that he was worth something. He could show Tigerclaw that he was no longer an apprentice, but a full fledged warrior capable of following Tigerclaw's orders. He could even envision himself being Tigerclaw's right hand man.

Same as before, I got it from the same website as Chapter 1 Warriors Wish. Go to universe I believe and click on ceremonies and you'll find the quotes.

Note: Tigerclaw will get more nasty in the next chapter, especially if I write in his POV.

Now I have to figure out who could be Dustpelt's, Ravenpaw's, and Sandstorm's mom. Apparently Sandstorm's dad is Redtail. Don't know about anyone else. Oh Erins.


	3. Chapter 3: Tigerclaw's Apprentice

Here is the long awaited Chapter Three. Sorry this is late, but life gets you sometimes.

Again this is the property of Erin Hunter, probably can't say it enough.

This chapter is a transitional chapter, from now on most of the story will take place in the Dark Forest. I'm not promising anything, because I like to change things at the last minute. I know I mentioned having Tigerstar's POV, well that didn't work, and part of the reason why it took so long to get this out because I was trying to make it work. The reason it didn't work is that it really didn't fit with the feel and the flow of the story to me. Hopefully each chapter will get better; and when I'm done I might have the energy to severely edit and repost this, because I can't follow my notes.

Another note, I'll remind you again later if need be. I'm probably most likely not going to be looking much at Omen of the Stars unless somehow the Erins and I are on the same wavelength which I doubt. I'm also not really using Bluestar's Prophesy, not like anything in here was mentioned.

Some people have been bothering me about when the Tiger X Dark stuff will happen. It will happen in the Dark Forest that's all I'm saying, and which most of you are probably going Ahh at me.

Chapter 3 Tigerclaw's New Apprentice Ravenpaw

Darkstripe waited for Longpaw to join him; soon he would be a warrior. Darkstripe hoped that this would be Longpaw's last assessment. It was much harder helping Tigerclaw out when he also had to train Longpaw. Longpaw rushed over with Redtail trailing behind.

"Am I going to become a warrior," Longpaw asked excitedly.

"We'll see how your assessment goes, but I see no reason why not," Darkstripe said blandly. Redtail stood quietly next to him. "I'm not assessing you today, Redtail is. I expect you'll listen to everything he says."

Longpaw's eyes widened considerably, "W-why aren't you giving me my assessment?"

Redtail answered for him, "We are just changing things up a bit. You've done well, but sometimes an outsider's point of view is best."

Longpaw still looked unsure, Darkstripe sighed, slightly aggravated, but he tried to be encouraging, "Don't worry so much, just do what you do with me."

Redtail purred in amusement, which seemed to relax Longpaw a little bit. Really, though, Redtail was hardly scary, Bluestar was scarier than Redtail, though Tigerclaw had his moments.

"Are you ready to go," Redtail asked Longpaw, who shook his head vigorously and followed.

Darkstripe watched them go, thankful that for once he did not have to go. He loved Longpaw, but he was so time consuming. He wondered briefly if that was what Tigerclaw thought, but quickly dispersed the thought. He had a meeting to go to and it was important that he go.

He turned in the direction of ShadowClan and raced towards the border. He was meeting Clawface at the Thunder path in a small hedge that they had found. He looked up at the sky, he was late. He reached the hedge and caught Clawface's scent beneath the stench of the two-leg monsters. He crawled into the hedge, finding himself face to face with a very aggravated Clawface.

"You know it isn't very comfortable sitting in a hedge," Clawface muttered, Darkstripe tried to apologize, but Clawface continued. "Our second attempt failed. We are going to wait awhile for the next move. We plan to ambush him, and make it look like rogues. The plan is all set."

Darkstripe kept his face as blank as possible, this was taking longer then necessary and it was getting dangerous. "Good, will it be done by the next gathering?"

"Yes," Clawface said confidently. "There should be no difficulties whatsoever."

"Then we'll see Brokenstar at the next gathering, or we'll meet here again around half moon," Darkstripe said slinking out of the bushes.

He ran off without another word, it was dangerous to meet more then they had. He was half way back to camp when he caught Thunderclan scent; he froze, before recognizing Tigerclaw's scent underneath it. He let out the breath he had been holding, and his fur lying flat again.

Tigerclaw emerged a second later, looking rushed, "What are they planning?"

"To ambush him," Darkstripe said quickly, unsure of why Tigerclaw looked so anxious, fur bristling. "They are going to make it look like rogues. They said it should be done by the next Gathering."

Tigerclaw appeared to relax, but he was obviously still upset, "They sure are taking their time."

"They don't want to get caught."

"I know, but the longer this takes, the more danger Thunderclan is in," Tigerclaw said softly. Darkstripe wondered if Tigerclaw was regretting his decision to help Brokentail. "I don't want Thunderclan to take the blame. They had better get the job done by the Gathering or I'm not helping the fools anymore."

"What do you—?"

"This was for the good of Thunderclan, Brokentail is hardly fit for leader," Tigerclaw said. "It will make things easier if Brokentail became leader."

Darkstripe agreed, "What about WindClan and RiverClan, surely you have come up with a plan?"

Tigerclaw looked faintly surprised at Darkstripe's question, but he answered anyway, "Riverclan I'm not sure of yet, they are the most hostile. Windclan can barely stand on their own feet. When I join Thunderclan with ShadowClan, taking them will be easy. Riverclan will hopefully fall soon after."

"I still don't know how you'll manage it. Things have always been—

"Things have always been wrong," Tigerclaw said vehemently practically hissing. "Star Clan is…"

Tigerclaw fell silent abruptly, looking far more upset then normal. Darkstripe sighed, trying to think of something encouraging to say, "We'll manage it then. I'll help you."

Tigerclaw did not seem to brighten at the words, but he acknowledged them, "I know. We need to get back to camp."

Tigerclaw turned sharply before pausing, "Make sure you get rid of that ShadowClan smell."

Darkstripe watched him leave, wishing that he could be of more help but he knew he could be no help when he did not fully understand why Tigerclaw was upset.

.....

Darkstripe was glad that Tigerstar could not scent him from this angle. Not that he was in a bad mood or anything, quite the contrary; he had just finished a session with Hawkfrost, who seemed to be everything that Tigerstar wanted. His eyes beamed in unsuppressed pride as he congratulated Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost was breathing heavily but he looked proud of himself too and he bounded off back into the living claiming to be tired.

Brambleclaw had not bothered to show up, but Tigerstar seemed unperturbed by this development, as if he suspected it. Darkstripe figured he probably knew, considering he talked to Tawnypelt even though he knew she would never agree to become his apprentice.

Tigerstar gave an almighty yawn before stretching his muscles a bit before disappearing into the forest again. Darkstripe did not bother following him instead he curled up into a ball as if he were going to sleep. It was possible to sleep in the Dark Forest, but who would even really want to anyway.

Darkstripe had noticed the shadows that seemed to follow him. He felt constantly watched, and he suspected most here did. There was no prey here to chase, not cats to converse with, and no light to shine on him. Darkstripe could not help feel melancholy; it reminded him of when he found out that Tigerstar had asked for a new apprentice. Darkstripe had wondered briefly at the time whether Tigerstar really needed or wanted him. Darkstripe had concluded that it did not really matter, but how wrong he was in the end.

.....

Darkstripe watched as Longpaw became Longtail, and gazed at his apprentice, now a warrior with pride. He felt his fur prickle with pride as Longtail received his congratulations on becoming a warrior so quickly. He watched Longtail strut towards where he would spend his vigil.

Darkstripe went up to Longtail, swatting at him playfully. Longtail purred, excitement making his eyes round. Neither spoke, Longtail because he could not, and Darkstripe because he did not know how to convey this sudden sense of accomplishment. Something he had lost since being made a warrior, without Tigerclaw's constant encouragement and praise.

As Darkstripe thought that he saw Tigerclaw talking quietly with Bluestar. Darkstripe crept up to the two of them, grabbing a vole on the way. Eating nonchalantly he strained to hear what they saying, not daring to get much closer.

Bluestar nodded in agreement whispering, "I agree that it's time you got a new apprentice. No need to give me a list of your accomplishments."

Darkstripe paused, feeling suddenly sick. He knew it was stupid to fret over Tigerclaw getting a new apprentice which was a normal want. Darkstripe was no longer Tigerclaw's apprentice, had not been for moons and yet he could not help but think that he failed in some way.

Tigerclaw seemed pleased with Bluestar's response and quickly left joining Darkstripe, "Congratulations on a successful apprentice."

Darkstripe nodded waiting for Tigerclaw to mention his new desire to have an apprentice, but Tigerclaw seemed content with saying nothing. Instead Tigerclaw talked about nothing, mentioning the kits that would be becoming apprentices soon, and who he would want.

"Graykit is brave, but a little too good natured," Tigerclaw said looking disappointed. "Personally I would want either Dustkit or Sandkit, both are fierce and active. Which do you want?"

"Oh," Darkstripe said in surprise. "I don't think so soon after having my first apprentice I should have another."

Really Darkstripe did not want another apprentice, and he did not want Tigerclaw to have one either. He wished he could go back to his apprentice days where it was just the two of them. It seemed, however, that Tigerclaw was ready to move on.

Tigerclaw gave a slight hiss of annoyance, "Darkstripe, you don't have to act like a self conscious kit to my face anymore. I've grown tired of it."

Darkstripe shrunk back, ears flat against his head, stung by the comment. Tigerclaw gave no indication that he had noticed Darkstripe's reaction, instead the powerful tom got up and went to talk to Whitestorm leaving him alone.

A half a moon later, Darkstripe found himself with a new apprentice, Dustpaw, the one that Tigerclaw had wanted. Darkstripe had initially feared that Tigerclaw would angry with him for this turn of events, but Tigerclaw seemed to be taking most of his frustration out on his new apprentice Ravenpaw.

Darkstripe had just ordered Dustpaw to clean the elders den so that he could have a moments rest when Tigerclaw found him. He was hissing in frustration and gestured sharply with his tail that he wanted to speak with Darkstripe alone. His fur matted from the rain and mud, Ravenpaw was muttering apologies, but Tigerclaw hissed at him to go help the medicine cat. He stalked out of the camp and Darkstripe followed him out of camp, wondering what could be bothering Tigerclaw so much. Tigerclaw paused at the Sunningrocks which was devoid of cats on such a rainy wet day.

"That little brat is impossible to teach," Tigerclaw said scratching at the rock. Darkstripe looked at him alarmed when a bit of blood seeped out. "How can I be known as a great leader when I have apprentices such as him?"

"Perhaps," Darkstripe said, trying to mask the bitterness as he said them. "You were chosen to teach him because you are capable."

Tigerclaw snorted, though he stopped scratching at the rock, and looked up at the rainy sky, "It appears our friends in ShadowClan were successful."

Darkstripe looked at him startled, "When?"

"Last night, try to look surprised at the gathering tomorrow night okay." Tigerclaw said sounding distracted as if he did not really care.

"Is there a problem?"

Tigerclaw looked at him briefly, "It took longer then I thought."

Darkstripe almost snorted but that was dangerous for anyone, he did not believe that was the only problem, "What else?"

"I met with Brokenstar himself today at the border," Tigerclaw said with a hint of annoyance. "He wanted to inform me that since we did not help with this coup's plan we are not to be compensated."

Darkstripe winced at the harshness Tigerclaw let out those words. "I'm sorry; we'll come up with another plan to unite the clans into one."

"No need I'm already using this to my advantage," Tigerclaw said looking smug. "I just happened to mention that WindClan is suffering a horrible drought of prey, they are probably already devising a way to attack WindClan."

Darkstripe purred eagerly at the news, that was good, "Then ShadowClan can start it for us."

"More then that, they'll do the job for me," Tigerclaw said. "Once ShadowClan weakens from fighting RiverClan, ThunderClan will be able to sweep in and take both under our power."

"Bluestar—

"Won't even be alive, and I'll have taken over," Tigerclaw said a hint of malice in his eyes, but Darkstripe did not see it.

.....

Darkstripe uncurled himself thinking bitterly that he could be in StarClan now if he had not listened to Tigerstar with such awe. Tigerstar was always able to persuade Darkstripe even when he was not sure about it. Tigerstar would always attribute it to his cowardice or his lack of confidence.

Darkstripe tensed suddenly, catching a scent that surprised him. Brokenstar was close enough to smell, he turned in the direction of his scent, almost yowling in surprise when he saw Brokenstar's glowing eyes about a foot away. Darkstripe tensed, wishing that Tigerstar was there to help him in case Brokenstar decided to attack.

To his surprise Brokenstar merely hissed in amusement, and began to lick his coat softly, "Lost in old memories, friend."

Darkstripe gazed at him suspiciously why was Brokenstar talking to him; he refused to say anything to Tigerstar. Brokenstar looked up at him smugly, swishing his tail lightly, as if the Dark Forest hardly bothered him, "You don't have to be so tense. It's not like I can kill you or anything."

That was true, but he could hurt him, Darkstripe could sense it. Brokenstar could see again, his eyes looking at him sharply, scratches gone. Darkstripe forced himself to sit down, "I see your eyes are better."

"Of course," Brokenstar said licking his fur watching Darkstripe carefully. "I see Tigerstar abandoned you. How like him."

Darkstripe felt his ears go back, and he bit an angry hiss. He knew that Brokenstar was right, Tigerstar had moved on to much better prospects, his own blood. Darkstripe had known that since Tigerstar had asked for another apprentice, he knew it even before that. Darkstripe had always seen himself as Tigerstar's most loyal follower, and he was.

"It's very foolish of him really," Brokenstar said carefully. Darkstripe narrowed his eyes in suspicion, what was Brokenstar going for. "To lose his most loyal follower I mean. After all who's to say any of his children will follow him."

"Not all are like you," Darkstripe said, realizing that Brokenstar was trying to seek his favor in something. He stood up and backed away, "I have other places to be."

"To where, I should think you would be interested in what I have to say," Brokenstar said mildly, but he allowed Darkstripe to leave.

Darkstripe walked through a few trees and stopped short. There stood Tigerstar, and he was glaring at his son Brambleclaw.

.....

Darkstripe watched Tigerclaw hiss angrily at Ravenpaw, the only thing stopping him from taking a swipe at him was the presence of Darkstripe and Dustpaw. Dustpaw twitched next to him, looking both amused and annoyed at the same time. Ravenpaw was hunched, his ears drooping as Tigerclaw continued his reprimand.

"Dustpaw," Darkstripe said, looking down at his anxious apprentice. "Go with Redtail over there on the hunting patrol; I'll join you both in a minute."

He walked over towards Tigerclaw, hissing at Graypaw who flew past him. The kit was always late for his meetings with Redtail. Graypaw threw a hasty apology towards him before reaching his mentor.

Tigerclaw paused when he saw Darkstripe coming up "Is it time to go?"

Darkstripe nodded, and Ravenpaw let out a pathetic mew, which resulted in Tigerclaw glaring at him. Ravenpaw hurried over to where the other apprentices were meeting. Tigerclaw heaved a sigh, before following.

Darkstripe followed behind, he could not help but feel relieved that Tigerclaw was having problems with Ravenpaw. It probably made him a horrible friend, but he could not help but feel jealous of Ravenpaw. Of course, Tigerclaw had been tough as a mentor, but never like he was with Ravenpaw, and for that Darkstripe did not envy him.

Tigerclaw peered back at him, "I don't know what to do with him. At this rate he'll become a kittypet."

Graypaw who was standing near by added, "Well I don't think all kittypets are bad. I met one and he was fierce."

"Yes I know about your abysmal performance," Tigerclaw said cutting off the young apprentice. Redtail gave him a warning look, but otherwise said nothing, as Graypaw ran over to his mentor.

Darkstripe looked confused, Tigerclaw shrugged, "You'll find out later, but I have other important things to discuss with you."

They followed Redtail, who was talking to the apprentices about the best places to hunt; all four looked at him in wonder. Sandpaw was the only one without her mentor to watch but Whitestorm had had to lead a patrol down to the Sunningrocks where there had been sightings of RiverClan warriors earlier that day. Eventually Redtail told each of them to go a certain place, and that he and the other mentors would be watching. Redtail indicated which direction they should go and bounded off.

Darkstripe prepared to follow Dustpaw and Sandpaw, but Tigerclaw stopped him. "I need to talk to you quickly, don't worry about Redtail."

Darkstripe was not sure why Tigerclaw even bothered asking, he would do anything for the tom, but he sat obediently waiting. Tigerclaw continued, "Tonight, when we face RiverClan again, I have a plan that will surely make me deputy."

"You're going to kill Redtail," Darkstripe whispered frightened. Did Tigerclaw not realize the risk he was taking?

"No, well at least not according to the clan," Tigerclaw said softly, gazing back at the way Redtail had gone. "I have a plan that will make it look like RiverClan did it."

"Okay," Darkstripe said, still unsure if it was a good idea, but if anyone could pull it off it was Tigerclaw.


End file.
